N/A
Thermal management is an important aspect of the design and fabrication of electronic assemblies. The difficulties of dissipating heat generated by electronic assemblies increase with the increased density of heat generating circuits on circuit boards and other electronic assemblies. Various techniques have been employed for cooling circuit boards and other electronic assemblies. One well known technique is to employ passive heat sinks on integrated circuits and other heat generating components. Fans or blowers are often employed within a cabinet or other enclosure containing electronic devices. It is also known to employ heat sinks or mountings which include one or more channels or passages for the flow of a cooling fluid in order to dissipate heat from the heat generating elements.
In brief, the present invention provides an electrical and fluid interconnect for providing electrical connection between one or more circuits or electrical devices and a mateable circuit board or substrate, and for providing fluid coupling of a cooling fluid to permit fluid flow in relation to the electrical circuits or devices when mated to the circuit board or substrate. The interconnection apparatus is especially useful to mount and connect circuit boards to a backplane or other mateable circuit or device. Fluid connectors on a substrate, which can be a circuit board or other mounting element, are valved and cooperate with mating fluid connector portions or actuators which are part of or which are coupled to a latch assembly. The latch assembly is operative to maintain a circuit board or electrical or electronic device on a circuit board or other mounting. When a circuit or device is installed on the circuit board or other mounting and retained thereon, the fluid connectors are mated and the associated valve is opened to permit cooling fluid flow. When a circuit or device is removed from its mounting by unlatching of the latch assembly, the fluid connector valve is closed to discontinue fluid flow. By virtue of the invention, when a circuit or device is plugged into a circuit board or other mounting, the cooling fluid path is established at the same time and by the same installation step of seating the circuit or device for operation.
In one embodiment one or more circuit cards, each containing one or more circuits or devices, are mounted in a card cage or enclosure and are connected at one end to a backplane. Each card is latched into position within the enclosure by hand operated latch levers. To provide cooling of the circuits, cooling fluid is allowed to circulate through mounting plates or heat sinks which retain the circuits in position on the respective cards. A fluid manifold is provided which is in fluid communication with one or more valved fluid connectors. Each fluid connector mates with a connector mounted on the latching assembly. Fluid tubing connects the fluid connector to fluid channels in the circuit mounts. The fluid connector has a valve which in the absence of mating pressure is in a closed or off position. When mated to a fluid connector which is part of the latch assembly, the valve is opened to permit fluid to flow. The fluid is typically water which is cooled to a suitable temperature to provide requisite cooling. Closing of the latches seats a circuit card in position in the enclosure, causes mating of the electrical contacts of the circuit card with contacts on the backplane, and also causes mating of the fluid connectors and opening of the associated valves to permit cooling fluid to flow through the cooling paths. Release of the latches causes the fluid valves to close and also releases the card from its mounted engagement with the backplane for removal of the card. Thus, the latch assembly is operative to mechanically and electrically mount each circuit card in the enclosure and to also activate the fluid cooling paths.